Confession to Jealousy
by megy1123
Summary: Bill is getting jealous of people constantly keeping Mabel distracted from him. She hasn't been on his mind too often and has caused him to be upset. Mabill


Mabel woke up cheerily the morning. She was promised a trip to the pool where she could pick up notes from Mermando. They always scheduled meeting days, usually they were on weekends. Mabel got in her pink star bathing suit and anxiously waited arrival.

"Yeesh Mabel I haven't seen you this excited to talk to someone in a while." Dipper gave a small smile and Mabel booped him in the chest and rolled her eyes.

"I love talking to Mermando!" Mabel smiled warmly and chuckled looking back out of the car window.

"Ow." Dipper rubbed his chest through his white shirt. Insecure about his body as usual. Mabel couldn't stop thinking about Mermando. She was super excited to talk to him, they were finishing talking about what Mermaids do for fun.

Bill was watching Mabel. From another plain but he was definitely watching. Reading her thoughts, Mabel hadn't really thought about Bill too much. This was upsetting him, considering she went for days with just having him on her mind. Bill sighed, watching her slip away from him. Bill loved the attention he was getting from Mabel and now it was fading.

Bill continued watching and materialized a chair sitting on it. He was extremely bored, but he couldn't get enough of watching Mabel. Dipper and Mabel arrived at the pool. Mabel immediately headed towards the drain area and awaited the first bottle

She read and wrote on throughout the day. Bill watched, multitasking and conjuring up nightmares for people. Maybe he should give Mabel a visit... or should he wait? Bill sighed and swirled around in the office chair. He was going to visit her. Bill fixed himself and his bow tie up. He quick fixed his hair and checked himself in a mirror.

Bill sighed and zapped away to Mabel's room where she was rereading some of Mermando's letters. Mabel gave him a smile and set the letter down. "Uh, hey shooting star, how was yer day?" Bill asked and took a seat on the edge of the bed

"It was great! I talked to Mermando the whole day.." Mabel chuckled and smiled, beginning to roll up the letters.

"That's great to hear. My day was _boring _utterly boring." Bill laughed

"Aww." Mabel frowned, Bill looked confused

"Aww what, what are you awwing about?" Bill asked a small confused blush on his face.

"You're day was utterly boring." She pouted sincerely and gave him a hug. Bill was still slightly confused but smiled lightly at her hug. Bill eventually hugged Mabel back warmly. Mabel unlocked the hug and yawned, "wanna sleep with me tonight?" Mabel asked scooting over more and opening up her blanket.

Bill nodded and zapped himself into pajamas. Mabel turned off the light and fell asleep in Bill's wrapped arms. Bill woke up around five A.M and left Mabel. He waltzed around his world until Mabel awakened.

Mabel sleepily opened her eyes and felt next to her. Bill had gone in her sleep like he always did. Mabel sat up and saw Dipper sleeping peacefully, so he didn't see Bill. Mabel sat there silently playing with her blanket. Dipper stretched awake a couple minutes later, "Morning Mabel." He gave a smile.

"Good morning bro bro." Mabel gave a smile and Dipper stretched more. He took his hat off the stand next to him and took clothes into the bathroom. Mabel sat in her bed for a minute silently before quick changing into her puppy basketball sweater. Dipper came out of the bathroom about a minute later in his usual attire.

"What do you want to do today Mabel?" Dipper asked and glanced at the attic window.

Mabel thought a second and shrugged "Well, isn't The Shack open today?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Dipper sighed and nodded, "I hope it's a short workday though." He shrugged and they both went downstairs. Stan was sitting watching TV.

"Shack's closed today, big storm." Stan stated with his gravelly voice, eyes still on the Television. Mabel walked to the door and opened it. Yep, it was humid, windy, and the sky was dark. That meant they were both stuck inside too.

"Dipper wanna go back up to the attic?" Mabel asked

"Race you there!" Dipper said and chuckled. He turned around and ran up the stairs, he tripped up the first one and Mabel ran passed him. Dipper ran swiftly behind her, Mabel got up into the attic and panted leaning on her knees. Dipper got up finally and did the same.

"I'm never moving again." Mabel said and plopped on the wooden floor, followed by Dipper.

Bill watched silently and bored again. She was always so busy and distracted. Not thinking about him, _again. _Bill sighed, he couldn't exactly visit her either with Dipper there. So he had to watch in agony. Dipper and Mabel spent the whole day doing whatever. Bill was upset the entire time.

Bill hated Dipper, he tried to control his temper, he was just jealous. Bill paced back and forth, he was going to visit Mabel. Despite the fact Dipper was there. He zapped away and the flash of light filled the air as he appeared.

Mabel and Dipper were sitting on the floor playing a card game. "Bill!" Dipper gasped and turned around behind him. Dipper eyed Bill's human form a second, "what do you want?" Dipper asked angrily eyeing him suspiciously.

"Listen pine tree. I lead a rather boring life. To be honest with you I've been spending time with shooting star for months." Bill explained quickly. Dipper's eyes glanced between Mabel and Bill.

"You and him?! Mabel you know he's dangerous. He almost killed us!" Dipper gave her an angry confused look

"Dipper her isn't as bad as you think he is. He's been really nice to me and has been there for me. Even if he _did _try to kill us." Mabel started tearing up and sniffling, Dipper sighed.

"Don't cry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Dipper wiped her tears and looked at Bill who was standing there observing the scene. Dipper sighed again and shook his head, looking back down, "well if he's helped you." Dipper looked back up at Bill.

"Sorry for tryin' ta kill you. You were gettin' in the way of my job." Bill sighed, "throughout my years I just hate putting up with all the stress I get, can you understand that?" Bill asked Dipper and folded his arms. Dipper nodded slowly and gave a small smile to Bill.

Mabel sniffled and smiled at the two. "So how long exactly?" Dipper asked curiously raising a brow.

Mabel shrugged, "Maybe like two, three months." Mabel thought more into it

"Two months, seven days seven hours forty three minutes and twenty-two seconds." Bill rocked back and forth on his feet and gave a smile down to them. In which he decided to sit down as well.

"So not too long." Dipper sighed and took his hat off, rubbing his fingers through his hair, "this is a lot to take in.. at once." He spoke in a puberty voice.

Bill nodded, "Sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Bill shrugged and chuckled lightly, Dipper nodded.

"It's okay. Um. I'm-Wait! Does that mean when I saw you in her bed that you guys were _actually _sleeping together!?" Dipper asked slightly concerned. Mabel chuckled awkwardly and nodded

"Yep. We weren't doing anything though. Just snuggling." Mabel gave Dipper a nervous smile. He sighed in slight relief.

"Well thanks for telling me at least." Dipper gave a smile at both of them. Bill felt better that Dipper now knew they were together.


End file.
